1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light assembly and more particularly to a renewable energy powered light assembly for a window or wall of a building.
2. Description of Related Art
Over recent years, there has been volatility in the price of electricity. In addition to price volatility, the use of certain fuels has been found to be harmful to the environment. For example, when electricity is generated from coal, large amounts of carbon dioxide are emitted into the environment, which contributes to poor air quality and global warming. As a result, many are interested in using alternative energy sources which are less expensive and more environmentally friendly. One type of alternative energy source that is becoming increasingly popular is solar power. Solar power is a renewable power source that produces power at a fuel cost of zero and can be used in a variety of settings, including but not limited to residential, municipal and commercial property settings. Another alternative energy source is wind power, wherein wind turbines are used to generate electricity.
A problem with solar and wind power is that there is a significant upfront cost associated with obtaining the equipment and components necessary to utilize a solar or wind powered system. Thus, although many individuals are interested in utilizing renewable energy sources, the upfront expense of switching from the electric power grid to these renewable energy sources is prohibitively expensive. With respect to generating wind power, large wind turbines that are massive and expensive are needed to generate enough electricity to provide enough power for a building.
What is needed then is an off-grid renewable energy powered light assembly that provides low level lighting that can be used to at least partially illuminate a hallway or other area in a building requiring minimal illumination.
A renewable energy powered light assembly that is easy to install and doesn't require a large investment to implement is also needed.